Sharks and Shakes
by Iffy Jr
Summary: Loki/Tony. 3/10 in CASHMBHGIF series. "With Lo' off of SHIELD's wanted list, he's always ready for public events. Tony's perfectly alright with it, but when Loki wants to go to places like the aquarium? Well, he'll just have to make the best of it—especially when Loki knows so many damn people (fish?)!" COMPLETE.


Author's notes: Hey y'all! Remember that series I'm writing with the super intense title? _CASHMBHGIF_(Come And See How My Brain Has Gone Insane Forever)? Yeah, well, here's the third one! It's only, like, 6 pages long (according to Word) excluding authors notes, so four pages shorter than the first but the same length as the second, which is still far too short, but that's the joy of a series for the fluff of it and the humor in life, right? So just gooo with the flooow ^-^

PS. Here are the details of the series: I definitely suggest reading them in order, partly for big things but mostly just for little things. There are going to be 10, but this is just the 3rd, and I already have all of the titles and everything! So here's the list of titles:

**1**. _Camels and Cameras_ (in which Tony takes Loki to the zoo)  
**2**. _Aunt Hill and Ant Hills_ (the previous one, in which Loki pulls a prank on the birthday girl)  
**3**. _Sharks and Shakes_ (this one, in which Tony takes Loki to the aquarium)  
**4**. _Hot Dogs and Hot Rods_ (the next one, in which Tony takes Loki to Disneyland)  
**5**. _Moonpies and Movie Stars_ (in which I've stolen the title of a book that I will be sure to give credit too and Tony takes Loki to the movie theater)  
**6**. _Beers and Beaches_ (in which Tony, Loki, the other Avengers, and a lot of SHIELD. members have a beach party)  
**7**. _Hiking and Hawkeye's_ (in which Tony takes Loki hiking and it gets turned against him)  
**8**. _Gallops and Gargoyles_ (in which Tony meets Loki's children and some of his friends up in Asgard)  
**9**. _Inkpads and Indians_ (in which Tony and Loki have a stamping war before ending up in 1855 and no they definitely are not in the pack of Indians that chase Marty in the time machine no siree)  
**10**. _Flowers and Falling_(in which Loki buys Tony flowers and after all of this time Tony has fallen in love and proposes to Loki while skydiving and no I don't care if they can both fly shut up and enjoy it! XD)

Right now I'm just working on the 4th one, Hot Dogs and Hot Rods, and who _knows_ when it will be done. I have so many other things that I'm writing… *sighs* the life of a writer. Anyway. Enjoy! :)

PS this story takes place in April, though it's late April, so again it's been a little less than a month since our last adventure! :)

* * *

**Disclaimer**: None of the characters in this story are mine unless I say otherwise. Yeah.

**Summary**: Loki/Tony. No. 3/10 in the CASHMBHGIF series. "Now that Loki is off of SHIELD's wanted list, the demigod is all for going out to public events and the like. For the most part Tony is perfectly alright with it, but when Loki wants to go places like the aquarium? Well, he'll just have to make the best of it—especially when Loki is so damn cryptic about all of the people (fish?) he seems to know." COMPLETE.

**Pairing**: Tony/Loki  
**Status**: Complete  
**Rating**: Mature  
**Warning**: m/m pairing; smut; some strong language

* * *

**Sharks and Shakes**

Tony wakes up to Loki playing a game of Go Fish with the Jarvis' robotic arms and hands that Tony installed into the ceiling for such occasions as this. He's attempting to create him a holographic form that will eventually become a hard light drive, but he hasn't quite gotten there yet. He's got the design and look, but that's it.

"I knew having another person around here in the morning would be good," Tony says with a grin.

"Good morning, sir," Jarvis says politely, and Tony can just imagine him giving him a bright smile. His look ended up being a lot more like S that he anticipated: his hair, his height but less of a super soldier build, and the same Tesseract blue eyes.

Unlike Jarvis's greeting, Loki springs up from his chair and dive tackles Tony back into the bed, kissing him hard on the stomach before ceasing the kisses and _blowing_. Tony lets out all sorts of wild noises all at once (laughter and screams and gasps) at the childlike action before scrambling away, ending up on his back on the floor.

Loki smiles down at him. "Are we still going?" he asks excitedly.

"Going?" Tony says, taking Loki's hand so he can get back up. "Going where?"

The god pushes him back down with a glare.

"Oh I'm _kidding_," Tony laughs, letting Jarvis' robotic hands help him up instead. "Of course we're going!"

"Yippee!" Loki sprints out of the room (probably to go eat breakfast) just as Steve is walking past. He still doesn't trust Loki, but he at least accepts the fact that he and Tony are together.

"Where are you going?" he asks.

"The aquarium," Tony says, grabbing a pillow to block himself from the open door as he's crawling back into the bed. Sleeping with clothes on is so much work when you sleep with someone who has an even higher sex drive than you do.

Steve frowns. "Didn't you learn your lesson from when you went to the zoo?"

"That was before everybody knew about it! Now that they know it doesn't really matter, does it?"

"Isn't everybody going to mob you?"

"Nope, Pepper got me bodyguards for Christmas that will be going ahead to tell everyone there to back off, and if anyone breeches that they'll be standing dark and silent and will stop them before they get to us."

"Oh, that makes sen—wait, Christmas? That was four months ago, Tony."

"With the amount of money I have, Stevie, it's every day of the year. Now shoo, shoo so I can get dressed before Loki gets back."

The blonde rolls his eyes before shutting the door as he's told.

**XxX**

Though Tony told Steve he would be getting dressed, he actually ended up falling back asleep. He expected to be thrown off the bed with a glaring Loki, but the demigod just wakes him up calmly—he does glare until Tony is completely ready, though.

"You cannot even fathom how much I hate you," Loki says as he wraps a scarf around Tony's neck. "I should just choke you with this."

"Oh hush, you love me and you know it. Without me you'd just be on the run."

"I don't know, Bruce and I get along pretty well sometimes."

"Bruce also almost Hulked you when you took a bite of his donut. He would have beaten you up again."

"Details, love. Details."

"See? You called me love. You'd be lost without me."

He scoffs. "I've never been lost in my life."

"Lying little shit."

He smirks. "Loki, God of Lies, at your service. Come on, Pepper is waiting for us.

Tony lets Loki teleport them to the bottom floor of the Avengers Mansion, where Pepper is indeed standing there.

"Here's your passes," she says, handing them to Tony. "And are you going to need Happy to drive you there or is Loki teleporting you?"

"Teleporting," Loki says. "We'll get there faster."

She nods. "You have four bodyguards already there, waiting for your entrance. And…that's all you need to know, I suppose. So have fun—oh, and try to tone it down from how it was at the zoo."

Tony smirks. "Come on, Pep. It's Tony you're talkin' to! You shouldn't expect anything less." He winks as they disappear, just barely catching her roll her eyes.

They appear to the side of the ticket booth, where they quick double back and get into line, ignoring anyone who gives them any looks.

"So _you're_ most looking forward to seeing the sharks," Tony says to Loki, putting an arm around his waist. "I think I'm excited to see the lion fish. Maybe the jelly fish. Maybe I'm excited for the beluga whale they've got… I don't know."

Loki smiles warmly down at him, draping an arm over Tony's shoulders. "We'll make sure to see all three. Come along, now, we're up."

**XxX**

"Hey, Lo', have you ever had a milkshake before?"

Loki's eyebrows furrow. "A milk…shake? What is that? A drink in which you shake milk before drinking it? I do that with chocolate milk all the time."

"Well, it's _kind_ of the same thing, but not really. It's got ice cream in it."

"Then why do they not call it an ice cream shake?"

"They do, actually. It has lots of names. Milkshakes, ice cream shakes, malts…things like that. Ice cream shake is actually a better term for it, actually. In Massachusetts they don't even have ice cream in them if you just call it a milkshake. It's just syrup and milk blended together. Literally milk shaken. So you actually have Massachusetts chocolate milkshakes all the time! Anyway, I usually just call them shakes, but I figured if you had heard of them you had heard the milkshake part."

Loki blinks at him. "I will refrain from asking how you know anything about Massachusetts seeing as you have never been there before. Are these milk-shakes any good?"

"They're to _die_ for. And looks, there's a stand for one right there!" He points across the way. "That's why I'm asking. If you want to try one."

"I…suppose I could."

Tony takes his hand and pulls him over there, standing for a few moments in line before ordering two chocolate ones. Gotta get the classics, right? Besides, if Loki is so in love with chocolate milk then he'll love this. He also makes sure both shakes have extra whip cream, sprinkles, and a cherry on top.

They find the nearest open bench before sitting down, taking up the entire thing with Loki on one end and Tony leaning his back against his side and stretching his feet out. He's rich, so he can afford to be rude to strangers every now and again.

"It's good so far," Loki says, already having eaten his cherry and now digging through his whip cream with his plastic spoon.

Tony's already nearly halfway done with his. "Ow, ow, brain freeze, ow."

Loki reaches around and touches a finger to the front of his forehead and the cold is instantly gone.

"You know," Tony says with a laugh, "for a Frost Giant, you're exceptionally good at warming things up."

Loki doesn't answer.

"Lo'?"

Still nothing."

Tony turns around to see that Loki is completely mesmerized by his milkshake. Literally he is spooning it into his mouth like, if he won't, he'll be completely taken over by the Tesseract again.

"Um, I take it you like it," Tony says, chuckling.

Loki doesn't even nod. He tilts the cup back and downs the entire thing.

"At least _you_ don't get brain freezes," Tony says, kissing him on the cheek. "You're going to have to wait until I finish mine, you know."

Loki finally looks over at him, swallowing his last amount. "I want another one."

Another laugh. "Want to try a different flavor?"

His jaw drops. "There are _different flavors_?" He leaps up, dumping his cup into the trashcan and getting back in line, practically bouncing up and now.

"Oh boy," Tony says, jumping up and standing next to him. "We're going to need a drink carrier, aren't we?"

"It depends how many flavors there are."

"It looks like there are just eight including chocolate. Vanilla, strawberry, mint chocolate chip, banana, pumpkin pie, cherry, and blueberry."

"I want them all."

People were already giving them looks, so now they're all trying to hide their laughter.

Tony gives them all a grin. "It's his first milkshake experience. You can't blame him, can you?"

They let out a resounding "no you can't", and that's pretty much it for social interaction. They get two drink carriers, four in one and three in the other. They have to find a new bench, and this time Tony keeps his feet on the ground so an older gentleman can sit on the other end, staring wide-eyed at Loki downing each plastic cup worth of the drink.

"It's a good thing you're a god and I'm rich," Tony says, "or you would be severely out of shape after all this Midgardian junk food and I would be broke buying it all for you."

Loki gives him a sloppy, blueberry flavored kiss as soon as he's finished them all. "I love you," he says, smiling warmly.

A picture flashes, and for the first time Tony notices the bodyguards giving the teenager a hard look that is instantly understood since the camera goes away.

They dump away all their trash, Loki incinerating a bunch of what's in the bin because it's beginning to overflow, so now more things will fit.

"Alright, what's next?" Tony asks. "The lionfish?"

"Minion!" Loki exclaims.

"The what? I don't think that's a species, love."

"No, shush, it's somebody I know." He takes Tony's hand and pulls him over to one of the glass walls, and behind it is a sort of fish species that Tony can only call a tiger piranha with a strand of tiny tentacles coming out the back. "Minion!" he says rather loudly. "Can—you—hear—me?"

The fish rolls its eyes. "I can hear you fine," he says.

Loki grins. "What are you doing in there?"

"Bonding with the closest of my species on this planet!"

Loki laughs. "I've done _plenty_ of that down here. Where's Mega—er, Bernard?"

Minion points with a fin, and Loki and Tony turn to see a man with big brown hair, emerald green eyes, and an outfit that consists of a blue turtleneck sweater underneath a brown corduroy jacket. There's a woman beside him with short, dark brown hair, blue eyes, and a sexy red and black dress. She looks _way_ out of his league, but to them their own.

"Meggy!" Loki exclaims, enveloping him into a hug. "How's my fellow blueberry doing?"

Tony wrinkles his nose up. Fellow blueberry? What?"

The woman grins at him as Loki and this "Bernard" guy talk. "I'm Roxanne Ritchi," she says, shaking his hand.

"Tony Stark," he says, shaking back. "Who are you guys, exactly?"

"Old friends," she says. "His name's not actually Bernard, he's just in disguise so he doesn't alarm the public."

"Right…so you know what the 'fellow blueberry' thing is?"

"Yup. His real name's Megamind, from a planet that was destroyed _years_ ago, and his real skin is blue."

"Ahh… That makes sense."

They're off on their way a few minutes later, Loki throwing an arm around Tony's shoulder. "Where are the sharks?" he asks.

Tony gives a good natured eye roll. "That way," he says, pointing.

**XxX**

They end up stopping who _knows_ how many times on the way to the sharks, for Tony to look at things but mostly for Loki to look at other things, eat more food, buy more of one of every kind…that sort of thing.

"They're so pretty…" he says, absolutely mesmerized by the little hammerhead shark swimming below them in an open-top pool. Dangerous, really, but the railing is high enough that it's probably okay.

"They creep me out," Tony says, arm linked with Loki's.

Loki gives him a warm smile and starts to say something, but his eyes focus somewhere above his head instead. He gives a bright smile and a wave, and Tony quick turns around to see who he's looking at. A tall man with dark, curly hair in a trench coat and a navy blue scarf, and beside him is a short little blonde-ish man with a sweater that makes him look like he hugs kittens for a living.

Loki gives a happy sigh as they turn away, the shorter one pushing at the taller one and the taller one just giving him a smile that the shorter one doesn't see because he's _shorter_. "Ah yes, I can almost smell the sexual tension from here."

Tony frowns. "Who are they?"

"More friends of mine. Well, one of them, anyway. The shorter one doesn't like me. Says I'm worse than the other most of the time."

Tony just keeps frowning. "That _almost_ made sense to me."

"OOH LOOK, A TIGER SHARK!" Loki exclaims, letting go of Tony and running over to where he sees said animal.

Tony rolls his eyes again, going after him. He's beginning to realize that this day has been and is going to continue being very, _very_ long.

**XxX**

"I swear to your adopted father," Tony growls into Loki's ear as soon as they're back in their bedroom, "if you don't ride me into the mattress this _instant_ I am never taking you anywhere again."

Loki gives him an almost evil grin before pushing him backwards onto the bed, snapping his fingers to make their clothes fly off and land on the floor before crawling on after him and straddling his waist. He kisses him softly, pushes him back slowly, and then kisses him hard as soon as the back of his head comes in contact with the pillow.

Tony moans as Loki grinds down against him, hands reaching up to splay over his back. One of Loki's hands trial slowly down Tony's chest…stomach…pelvis…before gripping his length, pulling another moan from Tony's throat. Loki pulls away from his mouth to nip and suck at his neck.

"Gods, Loki, fuck me," he whimpers. "Please."

Loki leans away with a smirk, using his magic to make their bottle of lube fly into his hand. "Hard day today?" he asks, coating his fingers and reaching down between his legs, pushing in two fingers right away.

Tony bits his bottom lip. "You're hard to handle," he says once he knows it will come out coherent.

"Mmm, I know…" A third finger. "But you love me."

"Hardly," Tony grinds out, knowing that the more he denies it the rougher that Loki will be.

"Oh?" He pulls out his fingers and picks up the lube again, coating his own length. "I dare you to deny it again." He throws Tony's legs over his shoulder.

Tony manages a grin as Loki's cock presses lightly against his entrance. "I don't love you."

Loki pushes in _hard_, and no matter how hard Tony tries he isn't able to hold back his gasp.

"Well good," Loki says, pulling out to the tip and then slamming back in again. "Because I don't love you either."

Tony wants to roll his eyes, but instead he just drops his legs from Loki's shoulders and wraps them around his waist, pulling Loki down to kiss him hard as he thrusts into him. Tony can't even remember the last time he sweat so much and came so fast, all over Loki's chest, and Loki is right behind him, biting so hard at the skin of his neck as he comes inside of Tony that Tony can feel the blood pooling out of it.

Loki collapses against him a moment later, not even pulling out of him as their breathing slows.

"I love you," Tony says.

The god pulls away just enough to smile at Tony before pulling out and snuggling down against him. "Really?" he asks.

Tony snorts. "We've been over this, Lo'."

The magician traces a finger over where he bit Tony on the neck, and Tony can instantly feel it healing on its own. "I love you too," he whispers.

Tony holds him tighter, pulls the blankets over them, and kisses the top of his head. No matter how impossible Loki was today and will be for the rest of his life, Tony knows it will be worth it.

_**fin**_

* * *

Ending authors notes: The fun part about Loki really waning to see the sharks is that Tom Hiddleston is actually terrified of them XD

Anyway, that's the end of that one! Geez, these things are just getting shorter and shorter every time I write them… I'll have to fix that! Right, so the next one shall be called Hot Dogs and Hot Rods, in which Tony takes Loki to Disneyland/California Adventure, which I'm pretty excited to write since I've been there about eight-hundred thousand times thanks to family business trips close enough by to walk there. Haha.

Anyhoo, the two before this one are posted on my page, so hopefully you read those first! I'll post the next one as soon as I'm done ^-^


End file.
